Mephisto, My son
by Mimmy-berry
Summary: "Mephisto, What was your life like before you came to Assiah?", "Well..."
1. Mephisto?

**Author Notes;**

**Uhmm... oA o;;**

**Okay. I'm done reloading this. 3 I'm finally happy with it. If you're not... Well. Oh well. I love you anyway.**

**INTRODUCING****: Mephisto's Backstory/Past. 8D**

**I thought long and hard about this, since I'm assuming his mother is deceased and by the way talks about Satan and Gehenna, I've come to the conclusion he hates them...both. This is just a cute interpretation of mine of why I think he hates them and other points about him. And I like to fill in the blanks of characters. This is my first story so, don't criticize me to bad. _(I hate that we can't put indents. -rage. Typing perfectionist.-)_**

**ALSO; I apologize for spelling/grammar/typing mistakes. I tend to do that a lot. ;u ;.**

* * *

><p>She was happy and laughing. She was with her mother and father. They hugged her, and then everything went dark. She had entered a world where no dreams existed. Only hatred and heart break. Nothing but bad, not really even bad, just. The opposite of good. Her eyes slowly opened, and she was bound by ropes. She was carried by <em>them<em> and she was dead. She spoke nothing. She did nothing. She was dead, what should she have done? What was she anymore then her name? Aliah. That's all she was.

She was dropped before a man. A man with white hair, covered in blue flames. His eyes where blue and his skin was as white snow. He was the demon Lord. He was Satan. She knew him for he would talk to her as she slept. He would tell her things about him. She hated him. He wanted her for a sexual purpose. It was said that only certain types of people could fulfill his sexual needs. Most would die during, or just didn't feel right to him and ended up dead anyway. But she was perfect for it. Or, so he said. He used her for the purpose he killed her for. He took her dreams and happiness all for the sake of having sex.

After he was satisfied, he threw her out. She was trash to him now, and he wanted nothing more from her. She stood, her long brown hair draping over her boobs, her romantic curls ending at her hips. Her soft pink lips where silent, her skin was bruised and cut. She bled in places, but not so in others. She turned and stumbled away, walking through what seemed like nothing but death.

"Child?"

She turned at the sound of a gentle frail voice. There was a man, well demon. A very old one. But his face was gentle and very non-threatening, "You have been touched by Satan I see. Please come inside and warm yourself. The outside is no place for you in your condition."

She smiled faintly and went to him. He put his coat over her naked body and led her inside. He let her sit and rest her wobbly, tired legs. She looked at him as he sat.

"What do you plan to do now child?" His large eyebrows left his eyes unseen.

She shrugged, having no idea. She hadn't really thought about it, she supposed nothing, but didn't want to disappoint him, so she remained quiet. He starred at her, even though she couldn't tell.

"Why not have a rest here while you think about it. Hm? I feel you'll put yourself into danger by going out the way you are now."

She nodded, liking the idea very much. She stood, being showed to a room. She sat on the bed and looked at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Thank you.." Her voice of silk soothed his ears as he nodded and closed the door, leaving her to rest.

She stayed there for the next few weeks, very intent on staying, not very much wanting to leave. But soon finding out she was pregnant, she would come to realize this was a bad thing. When the Geezer found out, he sat her down to explain the situation to her. And the dangers of what having a child as a demon would come with.

"You see, demon children are almost none existent in Gehenna. You know that when a baby is born, they are pure, and perfect. Well, because of this, the demons here take advantage of that and usually brutalize the baby; destroying the innocence that most demons cannot handle. Even if it is not their baby, the will seek it out by their senses and destroy it in the most appropriate manner for that moment. It's usually by devouring the child. Most woman demons graciously hand over there baby to their husbands to eat, just so that it keeps their lives safe. But you, I can sense your anger in the words I speak, and have no intention of giving away this child's life. But I warn you, this that you wish, comes with a large fee. Find yourself a quiet, secluded place to raise the child into a powerful demon, for if you don't, your future seems Grim.."

Aliah listened intently to his story and nodded, assuring him she understood. He made her a generous food basket and sent her off, away from the danger so that she may find some kind of peace here in the place it did not exist.


	2. Mephisto, I love you

**Author Notes;**

******Eeee. More chapters! You thought it was over! OA O!**

**Jk. I think. So, yess. This is the second Chapter. Sorry about the lazy birth scene. You can imagine it cuter if you want. I did. You still got baby Mephisto, so. :C _(-died.-)_ I was just to lazy to type it out. _(God. At least make this WORTH rating T.)_**

**I honestly just rated it T, because I was afraid I'd put something T in something I rated K+. Derp. I also realize my chapters are shorter then more people, so excuse me for that. **

* * *

><p>Aliah had found a home, extremely secluded from anywhere she felt would be dangerous. She found herself among other demons who praised her for what she did. The time came where it she was ready to have her baby. She was thankful that she had the friendly demons there to help her. She did what she never thought she'd do. Give birth to a baby. Not just any baby, but, a demon baby. But he was hers none the less, and she loved him, more than anything she had ever loved before, even in her former life. Her friend placed him on the soft cloth of her dress and left after being asked to by her. She looked down at him, cleaning off her blood, letting his skin be touched by the air. She bundled him in her dress and smiled down at him, petting his cheek.<p>

"You sure have a lot of hair..." Her gentle hands pet it carefully, as her fingers traced down his nose to his cheek.

"You need a name though, don't you." She sat staring at him, trying to fit the perfect name to him. His eyes slowly began to open, they closing back at the night, being quiet overwhelming at first. She smiled more as his dark green eyes came into view.

"You have my eyes...~" Her silky voice caught his attention as he began to stare at her, moving a very small amount within her home made blanket. His face twitched, as he began to sniffle, sneezing sweetly after a second or two. She laughed softly and pressed her forehead and nose to his.

"Bless you." She opened her eyes, moving away, her blush warming her face. He starred at her, making funny shape with his lips. He watched her as she giggled at his faces, very unaware of anything but her at the moment.

"Mephisto Pheles." She pet his nose, watching him yawn afterwards.

"I love you...~" She smiled, watching him drift off to sleep.

Word had gotten out about a child born in Gehenna, but no one could seem to find it, something was interfering. Satan sighed in announce at the report of the uproar and chaos it was causing.

"Just get it out of here. Call who you must, but find it."

"We've tried, my Lord. But, no one seems to be able to track it." The voice turned into squeaks as Satan stood.

"I'll find it myself then..." He walked past the man reporting to him, He kicked him into a wall out of anger and went on.

Mephisto's small fisted hands pressed against his mother boob as he ate, while she cleaned up there home. It was nothing fancy, but she did like it to feel homey for them, since she was raising him with love as a human mother would, not with hatred like it seemed demons did. After she was done she sat in her rocking chair and watched him. His green eyes had grown brighter, growing out of the sensitive dark shade they were when he was born. He made funny faces at him as he ate. His lips moved, as if he was smiling, but, he was only a week old, too little to push out a real smile. She smiled for him and went back to rocking, Holding him and burping him when he was done. She sighed, holding him on her knees, pressing her forehead and nose to his.

"You sure where hungry." He wiggled underneath her.

She lifted him back up and held him lovingly, but that soon ended as the door busted opened. She stood, backing away as Satan's henchman made their way into her home. She glared as he walked in. She watched his face, it going a bit shocked at the sight of her. He looked at her, then the curious child in her hands. She gripped Mephisto tighter. He looked up at her in worry now, and whined.

"You had a child...!" He began to yell with anger.

She backed away more, holding him as if it where her own life. Satan starred at her curiously, the baby cried as Satan's voice pierced his ears. "You care about it?"

"Of course I do. He's my child..." She glared.

He rubbed his forehead, turning away, and then turning back. "You're serious?" He glared as she nodded, "..That _thing_ is causing an uproar here, and I can't have it. Give it to me, and I won't hurt _you."_

She barked back, "You'll not lay a finger on him, NOR me!"

"Fine... You give me no choice... But to kill you both." He snapped, it seemed to turn all of the other demons into blood thirsty dogs as the twitched and crept toward her.

She backed away more, looking around, watching Satan leave; she tried to think of a plan to save herself and her child. She had to think of something!

* * *

><p><strong>You're gonna dig the next chapter. :B Mary-Sue moment.<strong>


	3. Mephisto, Give it time

**Author Notes;  
><strong>

**Chapter 3! ow o;;**

**So, I've decided that I'm going to update a new chapter everyday until this story is complete. And don't worry, I'll give you a heads up if I decide to skip a day. I won't leave you hanging.**

**I really hope you're enjoying the story! I'm enjoying writing it. Another short chapter. Get used to it, most of them are. xD**

* * *

><p>She had to take the chance to get past them. She was either going to save them, or die trying. She ran up to them stepping from one to the other, only being able to use her feet, trying to keep a tight grip on Mephisto. She maneuvered threw them, Get out the door, now blocked by Satan.<p>

"Get the hell out of my way!" She now held Mephisto with one arm her other pushing back and planting itself as fist into Satan's face. Satan's blue eyes grew wide, for the hit was harder than he expected. He really wasn't affected, but, just the fact that she punched him in the face, shocked him. He had expected her to stop in her tracks and beg for mercy, like anyone else would have. He blinked, starring off in space, still in shock as she darted away.

"My Lord! They ran over to him?" They turning, starting to go after her.

"No." He said smirking, "Let her go. I'll come back and get her myself in the future." He turned, leaving with them.

Aliah panted, holding Mephisto close to her chest. She looked down at him, his eyes strictly stuck on her. She sighed, flopping on her butt.

"Are you okay?" She checked him head and toe, making sure he was fine. He made a cute face and kicked in her lap. She sighed in relief, petting his hair, noticing a certain section of hair was lifting from his head. She smiled as it refused to go down. She hugged him, always wanting him this close to her. She didn't want to think of him growing up, but she knew he would.

_**-three years later.-**_

Aliah cooked, as Mephisto chased around a behemoth egg he found. It rolled to and fro. The baby inside was ready to come out, and moved around inside, trying to get free. The egg hit her leg and she looked down watching Mephisto crouch and pick it up. He looked up at her, his bright green eyes big and filled with wonder. He smiled and giggled, offering it to her. She kissed it, as he laughed loudly and ran away with it.

"Mommy!" He called as he laid on the floor, watching the egg crack.

"Yes?" She called back.

"When's dinner? I'm hungry…" He turned his head back to look at her, the behemoths head popping out of the egg, diving back into it as Mephisto turned his head back to it. He glared and starred.

"Come on then. It's ready." She set the table and set his food at his set and sat next to him. He stood and went over; climbing into his seat and grabbing his eating utensils.

"Itadakimasu." They said together. Mephisto then went into a concentrated phase as he scooped his food and placed it into his mouth. This took skill, well, at least Mephisto made it look that way.

After dinner, Mephisto continued to try and get the baby behemoth out of the egg, while his mother cleaned up.

"Mephisto..~" She called as she washed dishes with whatever they washed them with.

"Yes mamma?" He looked up and over at her.

"Give it time. It's just not ready to come out yet." She walked over, picking him up, brushing her nose on his. Mephisto gripped her shirt in his fist and blushed, nodding.

"Now, it's time for a bath." She carried him off as he began to whine, not liking baths.

After he was bathed and into his pajamas, he crawled on his mother and she rocked him to sleep like she did every night. She hummed sweetly in his ear as he drifted into a slumber. As she stood, she turned quickly, feeling a presence. She held Mephisto close as Satan starred at them and took a step forward.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"I want you to come back with me. I've been doing some thinking, and I think it would be a good idea to have a son, whom inherits my flames. I promise not to hurt the boy. He'll be safe." He responded, his voice also quiet. She knew the consequences if she refused, so, by her lack of choices, she agreed and went with him.


	4. Mephisto, I'm sorry

**Author Notes;**

**Here is Chapter 4! ou o _(shortest chapter in the world..)_**

**-playing Skyward Sword while uploading this.-**

* * *

><p>When Mephisto woke the next morning, he was laying in his mothers arms. He sat up, studying the unfamiliar room.<p>

"Mamma?" He looked up at her tiredly, "..Where are we…?"

"At your father's home…" She answered uneasy.

"Why?" He said, looking up at her with his big eyes.

"Because, he needs my help."

"Oh…" Mephisto sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around soon after. His eyes stumbled upon a small creature sleeping in a dark corner of the room.

"He came out!" He crawled off the bed, going to the baby behemoth.

The behemoth's eyes opened his eyes as Mephisto approached him, then made a cute noise as he stumbled into Mephisto's lap. Mephisto smiled and pet him, looking back at his mom. He starred at her, his smile fading, her frown contagious.

"Mamma?" He got up, the behemoth falling out of his lap. He walked over, climbing up on the bed and crawling into her head, now resting his forehead on her cheek. "Mamma?" He said once again.

Aliah looked down at him, "Mephisto, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very good. Why don't you go play, so I can sleep?" She faked a smile.

Mephisto could tell it wasn't sincere. He frowned, displeased to see her this way. It hurt his feelings. Regardless, he did as she asked and went out to play with his behemoth.

Months had past, and Mephisto noticed his mother was happy again, but she was different as well. He didn't understand what it was, but, he still enjoyed her company. He sat on the floor, his hands playfully attacking his mom, attempting to tickle her. She smiled and tickled him, watching as he rolled on the floor. He sat back up, going to tickle her once again, but found himself tickled. He laughed and fell on floor again. He sat up, resting his hands on her belly, watching it intently as the baby inside kicked his hand. His thoughts were thrown of as his cheek became hidden beneath her lips. He smiled and kissed her back, then starring at her glowing face. He was a bit shocked when his mother grabbed him in rush, holding him protectively. He sat still, hearing foot prints and deep voices. Aliah glared at Satan as he walked by while Mephisto was clung to tightly. Mephisto looked up, seeing the man that walked by. He was smirking at his mother. His heart pounded in his chest, her was angry and didn't like the way the man looked at his mother. The woman he loved so dearly. Mephisto watched the man disappear down the hall, and wondered who he was.


	5. Mephisto, Don't leave me

**Author**** Notes;**

**I think this chapter is sad. ;A ;**

**One thing I forgot to mention is that Aliah's body never aged. She's with a 16 - 18 age and when she was turned into a demon, for some reason, she just never aged after that. Also another short chapter. But don't worry. They start getting longer after this. I hope you're enjoying!**

* * *

><p>Mephisto screamed, kicking and slapping the men that separated him from his mother. They and a door is what kept them apart. He cried, wanting his hands in hers. She had left in a hurry and she looked like she was in pain. He was worried.<p>

He moved back as the men moved forward. He saw a woman walk out, carrying something in her arms. He couldn't tell what it what, but it was crying. He starred as its hands waved, his tear stained face looked unsure. He snapped out of his daze and ran inside, ignoring the men that yelled to him. He went to his mother and climbed on the bed where she laid and then onto her. He clung to her as his head rested on her boobs. Mephisto looked up at Aliah, her face was tear stained as well. She starred at the door that he came in from, as if waiting for something. She pet Mephisto's hair and looked down at him, smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry. I mad you worry."

Mephisto shook his head, hiding his face in her chest. He listened as someone began to talk to his mom. He revealed his eyes and looked up at the stranger.

"You should feel better in a few hours and then can continue your regular activities." The woman's red eyes where very harsh and piercing.

"What about my child? When will I see him?" She sat up, holding Mephisto close, beginning to rub his back.

"You won't." The nurse left the room, taking all of her material she brought. She was done here.

Mephisto continued to hug her. Small sobs past her lips. He looked up in worry, then in horror. He always knew her lips as cheerful things that spoke nothing but encouragement and love. Which now carried a mournful and depressant sound. The sight of his mother crying would forever stick in his mind. Something in him changed then, something awoke in him that only lead him to destruction, and something his mother never wanted him to gain. His eyes watered, tears slowly running down his cheeks as he watched his mother sob in agony. He quietly laid his head back on her and cried silently as she sobbed. He pet her back, trying to comfort in in such a way she could him. He didn't understand anything and it hurt him.

"Mephisto, don't ever leave me…" Aliah sobbed. He was her only peace and she couln'td bear to lose it.

Mephisto held back his sobs, he shook his head, "Never…"


	6. Mephisto, Do you remember?

**Author Notes;**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I'm uploading Chapter 7 today as well. So don't get to disappointed. ;w ;**

* * *

><p>Mephisto shifted in his sleep, his eyes opening at a gentle sound in his ear. His behemoth purred, its tail wagging. Mephisto yawned and sat up from his mother arms, where he once slept. He looked at the behemoth as it whined, its stomach growling.<p>

"You're hungry?" Mephisto pet it and scooted off the bed. It was late, night I suppose. He walked out of the room to find behemoth some food. They went into the kitchen and Mephisto got behemoth some meat out of the fridge. He feed it to behemoth, stopping after hearing a voice down the hall. He hurried into a cabinet to hide.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Mephisto looked through the crack of the cabinet, and saw a woman, the woman he knew to had made his mother cry. He began to felt weird, rage building up in his heart. His body began to change, but he had yet to realize this. Everything went back. All he remembered was hearing someone scream. His eyes opened to find a bloody and torn apart body all over the floor. He sat up in horror, seeing the woman, or so he assumed, torn to pieces on the floor, along with his behemoth friend. He froze and began to cry loudly. Not a moment later his mother ran into his rescue. She gasped and went over, picking him up. She cradled him lovingly, and quietly went back to the room. She rocked him as he sobbed.

"Do you remember what happened?" She pet his soft hair, trying to comfort him. She sighed quietly after getting no response to her question.


	7. Mephisto, Calm down

**Author Notes;**

**Mephisto's like... 10? now. In Gehenna time anyway. So basically he wonders about the power possesses, but has no one to teach or some him. He knows a few things, but, hasn't mastered anything. More character development basically. ou o**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-7 years later.-<em>**

Mephisto stood on the branch of a tree that over say a stadium. He watched his younger brothers as they sparred with each other and defeated demon beasts summoned on them. He sighed through his nose as he watched.

"We're all blood related but, I don't know any of them…" He continued watched, seeing one cry out as he was plumished by the power of another and sent flying to the other side of the stadium.0

"I wonder…" Mephisto looked at his hands, thinking about what if he contained such power. He turned around, hopping on the tree branch and heading back to the castle.

Aliah stood, now pregnant with her sixth child. She argued with Satan, very unhappy of his plans to take this one as well.

"Why do you continue to take them from me!" Aliah yelled in frustration as she stood uneasily before him.

"Do you see how the one you raised turned out? He's a disgrace to my name and my blood!"

"Do you see how the ones you raised have turned out! They know nothing but of hate and being powerful! What kind of life is that! Mephisto will grow wiser and live longer for the way I have raised him! But they will never live past my young age!"

Satan scoffed, "Why do you care for them? They don't know you. And they would kill you without a second thought. The same goes for Mephisto. They might only know hatred and power, but it's all they care to know; so why worry?"

"Because! They are still my children, and I love them…" She hung her head in sorrow.

"Listen to yourself, woman!" He lifted his hand, his thoughts now only to get her to stop the annoying whining.

Mephisto ran in, just in time to take the hit for his mother. His cheek from the inside began to bleed, it showed as his teeth clenched angrily at Satan.

"If you ever touch my mother in such a manner, I don't care who the hell you are, I will kill you!" His warning didn't scare Satan.

"I'd like to see you try." Satan stepped closer. Mephisto yelled and dashed at him. He suddenly appeared behind him, but Satan was already turned around. He lifted his fist, punching Mephisto and watching as he hit the wall behind him.

"Mephisto!" Aliah screamed, seeing the dust fly as he hit the wall.

Satan chuckled, "Your mother obviously never taught you manners." He rolled his eyes and turned away, walking out.

Mephisto's breathing became uneasy, his anger getting the best of him. Aliah grabbed him, pulling him into her arms, embracing him.

"Please, Mephisto. Calm down." She rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Mephisto began to take deep breaths, his gentle and normal features returning. Aliah moved him back to look at his face.

"You can't allow yourself to become so anger, Mephisto. You're a gentleman, and gentleman know how to contain themselves." She gently pet his cheeks, which she caressed in her hands.

"I'm sorry…" Mephisto sighed and looked at her innocently.

She smiled, her hands dropping from his cheeks. One lifting again and began petting his hair.

"I want you to promise me you'll keep calm and live for a more gentle purpose." She moved her hand down again, looking at him lovingly.

He nodded, "I promise."

"Good." She smiled and kissed his cheek, standing with his help.


	8. Mephisto, Where are you going?

**__Author Notes;**

**Sorry guys! I've been oober busy lately. ;A ; I'm so sorry. Well anyway. Here's chapter 8. .u . I'm almost done! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>-5 years later.-<em>**

Mephisto sat drinking tea with his mother. Mephisto had barely left her side since that day. He was around fifteen now, and she had given birth to only two babies in the past five years. Since he was always around, and Satan never got the chance to make more children. Plus Satan didn't want to get into another pointless fight with him.

Aliah took a deep breath, finding too hard to say the words she knew she had to. Mephisto hadn't shown any support when it came around to her being pregnant. It wasn't his responsibility anyway, but Satan showed no interest either. It would only have been nice if he showed some concern. He didn't like it when she was pregnant. She had also promised with her last child, she would not get pregnant again. Even though she knew it was an impossible request to keep, considering Satan did whatever he wanted. If he wanted another child, he would have one. Her chin rested in her palm. She finally got the courage and moved it away, placing them in her lap.

"Mephisto…"

"Yes?" He looked at her cutely from behind the tea cup as he sipped.

"I know I promised-", before she could finish, Mephisto slammed down his tea cup. Aliah hung her head as Mephisto stood and starred at her a moment. He turned away, leaving back to their room. Aliah sat alone, sighing unhappily as he left. She began to fidget, and then stood, following him. Mephisto sat on the window seal, reading a book he had taken from Assiah. He found the gate to Assiah, and realized that only those with the blood of Satan could open it. He believed he was the only one with Satan's blood, besides Satan who had opened it. He continued on reading, ignoring the fact that she had walked in. She sat down next to him. She didn't look at him or say anything to him. He slammed the book closed and set it down, breaking the silence.

"You promised!" He turned and looked at her unhappily.

"I know, but-", she was once again interrupted.

"Do you know why I wanted you to promise that you wouldn't! Do you see yourself when you're pregnant!" He looked away, calming himself, "You're always so depressed…" He looked at her again. "It kills me see you that way! You just lie around and cry about the fact you never get to see the baby and it makes me feel like I'm not good enough! You say I'm all you have, yet I can't make you happy!"

Aliah expression went wretched, "You do make me happy. If it wasn't for you, I would've given up on this life a long ago."

Mephisto's expression went angry, "Then why do you continue to let him do this to you! You should resist it because you love me!"

"I can't fight… I'm not strong enough." She shook her head in shame. She didn't chose to have all these children. It was just something she had to do.

"Then I'll fight for you!" He went to stand, but was pulled back by her.

"No! Just because I can't keep my promise, doesn't mean you shouldn't keep yours. In order to defeat what he is, you can't become what he's like! You have to become something better, and fighting him is no better than being on his side!"

Mephisto sat back down and looked at her tear filled eyes.

"Don't ever forget who you are. You have a kind heart, Mephisto." She sniffled, holding his hand tightly.

Mephisto sighed and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. He embraced her and looked away in shame. He didn't mean to make her cry. The feeling wasn't very pleasant either.

Later that night, Mephisto stepped out of the room to get something to drink after waking up with a dry mouth. This wasn't the first time in his life he'd gotten up late to tend to his needs, and it also wasn't the first he'd heard voice in the hallway, but tonight, a specific word stuck out to him. It was his mother's name. He stopped and listened to the conversation intently.

"So, what're you going to do about her? She obviously can produce a child with the flames. Perhaps she's not strong enough."

Satan sat in his chair, thinking. "All together she's given me 8 children. That's enough to fill the king positions I've created here, which my sons have been taking over. But, one of the 8 is Mephisto, and I can't give him a position as a demon king. "He stopped for a minute, then continued. "I'll have one more child with her, to fill the eighth position of king. Then, just kill her."

Mephisto's eyes narrowed, there was no way in hell he was going to let that monster kill his mother. He turned back and ran off to the room.

Aliah awoke to Mephisto's rummaging. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Mephisto?"

"Shhh!" He held his finger to his lips and looked at the sternly. He continued to stuff a bag with his books and other possessions he cared for dearly.

Aliah watched in wonder, before frantically adjusting herself, "Where are you going?" She asked nervously. He remained silent. She watched as her began to put her things in the bag as well. He put the bag on his shoulder and walked over to her, lifting her from the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. She then watched where he was going as he began to sneak from the castle. His face was concentrated and determined as they walked, and it stayed that way. Aliah wasn't heavy, so, this made things easier for Mephisto. He looked down at her, and for the first time, realized she looked the same as back then, when he was first born. She hadn't aged like he did. He found it odd, pondering on this for a moment, but forgot as they approached where he wanted to be. He stepped onto a crack in a large rock in the wilderness where they had been walking. He bit his thumb, and let the blood drip into the crack. It sizzled, steam rising from where it hit. A seal opened around them. He smirked whipping the blood off his thumb onto his other finger. He stood and smiled proudly. Aliah tightened her grip around his neck and watched the seal brighten, covering them in light. They seemed to drift away somewhere. She didn't understand what was happening. Her eyes where closed as she held tightly to Mephisto. She felt him move forward as she slowly opened her eyes. He set her down. She took a long breath, her eyes filling with tears. She held his arm tightly and looked at the building they stood before. It was her home. It was old and weather, parts had fallen off, but most of it stood. It was covered in ivy and greenery. I wouldn't have believed it was over 1,500 years old. Mephisto watched as she slowly moved toward the building. She stepped inside, Mephisto following behind her curiously. She looked around, most everything she remembered was gone. She went upstairs, her feet somehow not breaking the old wooden stairs.

"Mom?" Mephisto watched her curiously. She seemed dazed. She was. The memories of her past life ran through her mind. Aliah stood silent in the hallway of the upstairs, tears running down her cheeks. Mephisto stood next to her, looking at her face.

"Mom….?" He looked at her as she cried.

"I was happy, so where my parents. I was in love and engaged to him." She began to sob quietly. She found it odd she was crying though. She'd never cried about it before, but maybe that was why. It still hurt her heart, even though she didn't remember when she was taken to Gehenna. Mephisto looked at her, then around. This was her life before? She was a human before? He frowned, feeling sorry for her. It must've been hard to forget such a good life.

Aliah sniffled and lifted her drooped head, her sobbing stopping and she smiled.

"If I had the chance to go back… and change it…"

Mephisto's frown grew harder, assuming she would say she would've stayed her. He couldn't blame her though.

"…I wouldn't." She turned, looking at him. Her face was happy and joyful again. He hadn't seen her this vibrant in years. He smiled and turned away embraced by his pleasure. He turned back and hugged her.

"I love you, Mom."

Aliah smiled, hugging him back. She pet his soft hair, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. She realized that even though she had a beautiful life, her life now wasn't worth giving up for that. Mephisto meant the world to her, and she felt that a life without him wasn't a life at all.


	9. Mephisto, This is Amaimon

**Author Notes;**

**Omg. Only one more chapter after this! So sad! And the last chapter is the worst. ;n ;. Yay! Amaimon is finally here! ou o Eee.~ -fangirls over babies.-**

* * *

><p>Mephisto nervously helped his mother down the stairs of their new home. He made a gamble with the owner and of course won; his house and his soul. But, that's beside the point.<p>

"Are you sure you want to go to the clinic? What if he has flames?"

Aliah smiled at his concern, holding his hand tightly, "He's my ninth child. I don't think I'll miraculously start having children with blue flames now." She took deep comfortable breaths, used to the pain and process of this now.

"It's not that far away." She stepped to the door, watching Mephisto's face. He was paranoid about her safety.

"At least let me carry you." He pleaded.

Aliah agreed and was lifted then carried to the clinic, where she gave birth to her last child. Mephisto sighed happily as crying was heard, and the pressure on his hand was released. He didn't mind, but it still hurt. He looked down at her, her face not what he expected. He was never there when any of his brothers where born, he never wanted to be. Her face now was scared, but oh so tired. She was at attention, watching as the doctor stood, walking away. He heard her gentle whisper, 'No.'

"It's okay. He's not going anywhere. I won't let them take him anywhere."

Aliah looked up at Mephisto, then back at the doctor. She laid back, but was still as uneasy as she was before his comforting words. She began to calm as she watched the doctor remain in sight. Her face was sad though, for the baby had yet to cease his crying. Her tears welded up in her eyes as the doctor turned, bringing back a swaddled baby. She took him in her arms and rubbed her cheek on his, her voice calm and full of love.

"Now, now. Mommy's here…~" She continued to nuzzle her cheek on his, smiling as his crying stopped.

"I was afraid they were going to take you from me, Amaimon." She lifted her head, looking down at the newborn as he looked up at her with his big, wide awake eyes.

"You're finally mine.~" She snuggled him, her heart so relieved that she could finally live in happiness with this new son.

Mephisto watched as she cradled him. Amaimon's eye where now on him. They starred at each other. Mephisto twitched, he was so cute, but, something about him made him jealous and started there sibling rivalry. But he knew their differences would have to wait. He smiled gentle.

"H-Hi, Amaimon." His hand reached over, petting his head. He smiled, noticing he also had hair that stuck up on his head, and also that he had a lot of hair. He blushed and moved away, just watching now.

Aliah insisted she leave that night and they doctors let her, but with much remorse. She threatened not to pay them. So then, Her, Mephisto, and new baby Amaimon went home and slept in peace and comfort.

After they arrived home, Aliah went upstairs to the bed with Amaimon and began to feed him, while Mephisto sat downstairs, eating something himself. When he was done, he went upstairs finding Amaimon done with his dinner as well. He crawled into bed, sitting up next to Aliah who sat with Amaimon laying her legs while she played with hair. Mephisto laid his head on her shoulder, watching Amaimon's eyes grow heavy as he began to fall asleep. Aliah lifted him, cradling in her arms, laughing as Mephisto's head rolled into her lap. She smiled at his unamused face. She removed the hand from under Amaimon and placed it on his head, her fingers brushing through his hair. She held Amaimon in one arm, continuing to pet Mephisto with the other. She hummed as Mephisto began to drift to sleep.

She smiled sweetly, "My precious sons. My little baby…" She kissed Amaimon. "…and my big baby.~" She leaned forward, kissing Mephisto's cheek. She continued to cherish this moment. One of the best of her life.


	10. Mephisto, Go!

**Author Notes;**

**Okay. So. This is a really long chapter. I made the last chapter, like an end of series movie. ALSO. NO. Mephisto does not hate Amaimon. He was just being resentful. C8 He felt much better after watching Amaimon's body burn. (Lol. So mean Mephisto.) But anyway. Yeah. Enjoy the last chapter. I might actually do like... some other shorts for this story, but. Yeah. Enjoy.~ Sorry any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm to lazy to read this over.**

* * *

><p><em>-2 months later.-<em>

Aliah looked down at Amaimon as he lay in her arms. He looked up at her, his hand raised up to her face, his small fingers touching her nose, then her lips. She kissed his hand and it touched her lips. He squealed as she did and removed his hands, cuddling into her, just continuing to stare at her. He was just so cute.

In town, Mephisto wondered around, checking this and that out. He sighed, bored out of his mind. He wished there was something to do besides just wonder around all day. He walked along the dirt road, approaching the school house. He always noticed it here, but never looked inside to see what it was. He looked in the window, seeing children run around inside, playing with one another. He watched curiously.

"How odd…" He stepped away, walking off, now going into the market. Many of the girls flaunted over him. He was so mysterious and good looking. The bachelorette's giggled and talked about him behind his back, all of their gossip good though. He overheard, this not helping his ego any. He smirked and turned, looking at them. We walked over to them.

"Good afternoon ladies." He couldn't help be so assumed by their faces. "Uhm, I really must ask that you keep your gossiping to a minimum. You really wouldn't want this fellow you're talking of to overhear, would you?"

Their faces went pale as he smiled and walked away.

"Humans are so assuming." He smiled to himself, petting his lip over his glove. He shrugged it off again and went on his way, back home.

_-4 months later.-_

Aliah sat on the floor behind Amaimon, watching as he sat up on his own. He was very wobbly, but could still do it. She clapped as he did, encouraging him. She grabbed his hair brush and began to brush his hair, brushing it up into a cute spike, since his hair stuck up there anyway. It was a strange hair style, but he adored it. He lifted him up, turning him around and kissing him. She looked him mouth for teeth, but saw none. She set him back down, putting socks on him, so his feet wouldn't get cold. After wards she lifted him up, and took him to the table, trying to feed him some mashed fruit and vegetables. He would eat the fruit on occasion, but never the vegetables. He whined, refusing to take the spoon in his mouth.

"It's so good for you!" She ate some, showing him, but he only shook his head, refusing. She sighed and set it down, staring at him. "You have to eat something, Amaimon."

Amaimon reached for her, whining when she didn't pick him up. She shook her head and picked him up, watching him put her face on her boob.

"You can't eat that forever." She sighed.

Amaimon nodded, not very understanding of what eating anything else really was. He was a picky eater anyway.

She stood up and walked over to the couch, feeding him the natural way. She sighed, petting his cheek.

"I love you, Amaimon."

After he was done, she sat with him on the floor, his body beneath her chest. She sat prompt up on her elbows so that she wouldn't squish him. She starred up at her, blowing raspberries with him mouth, and energetically kicking his feet. The pressed on her chest, but she didn't mind. He reached out, grabbing her hair that draped over him. She smiled, gently blowing on him. He flinched, dropping her hair, his eyes now looking up at her curiously, wondering what that was. She did it again. He closed his eyes and smiled, wiggling underneath her, trying to grab her long hair again. She smiled as well, watching him as he grabbed her hair, sticking it into his mouth. She removed it from his mouth, leaning to him and pressing her nose against his.

"My precious baby. I think your brother is jealous of you." She smiled again, brushing his cheek with her fingers.

"If I ever leave, you mind your brother. Listen when he asks you to do something." She sat up and lifted him, going into the kitchen to get something to eat. She held Amaimon in her lap, moving his hand away as he reached for the butter knife she had on the table. When he realized he wasn't getting what he wanted, he began to cry. Aliah looked around and grabbed a plush toy from the floor she made him and handed it to him. Amaimon took it, gladly getting over his problem, distracted now. He grabbed it, pushing half of its head into his mouth.

Mephisto took a deep breath through his noise, the calming and comfortable wind blowing around. He looked up and smiled, a sakura tree looming over him. He looked back, straight ahead of him, thinking about things that crossed his mind. He wanted to stay here, and never return to Gehenna. But he needed a job, or a name here. It made no sense to just live here. What fun would that be? He could just fight for it, but he knew he'd win every time, and that was no fun either. He looked up, his thoughts where disturbed as squealing girls ran around the corner.

"I can't believe it's finally opened!" They ran down the road, going into town.

Mephisto blinked, unable to resist the desire to know what they were squealing about. He stood, following them. He found himself in front of a shop. He looked inside; the smell was so fresh it made his mouth water. He stepped inside and looked around, seeing people sitting, enjoying these colorful bready desserts.

"Welcome! Would you like to sit?"

Mephisto looked at the girl in front of him and nodded, following her to a table in which he was seated.

"What exactly is this?" He looked at her unknowingly.

"Why, it's a café. We sell cakes, coffee, tea. Pretty much anything good." She smiled.

"Oh." He answered. "Uhm. Can I have some tea? And… as for 'cakes'… surprise me." He looked at her cutely. She nodded and walked of, bringing something back for him.

Mephisto picked up the fork and dig a piece of the cake out, then placed it into his mouth. He'd had bread before, which he enjoyed, but this. This was delicious! He stuffed his face with cake and tea. Afterwards, he bought some to-go, wanting to share this treasure he found with her. He arrived home and went inside, calling for her.

"Sssh." She called from the living room. He set the cake on the table and walked over, looking over at her. She rocked in her chair, Amaimon curled in her arms, fast asleep.

"Mom. I have something you have to try." He said excitedly in a whisper.

"Okay." She stood up, walking over to him, kissing his cheek. "How was your walk?" He looked up at him.

He shrugged, "It was fine. But mom, you really have to come try this!"

Aliah followed him into the kitchen, sitting where he told her too. She held Amaimon as he sat down, grabbing a fork and opening the box. He dug the fork into the cake and put it to her lips, excited to see her eat it.

"It's delicious." She blushed, talking quietly. Mephisto nodded frantically. He smiled, looking at Amaimon as he shifted in her arms, waking up. He yawned and opened his eyes, looking up at her. He pulled himself up, sitting up now. He looked at Mephisto then the cake.

"Dah?" He pointed at it, curious of what it was.

Aliah took her finger and scooped up some icing, then put it to his lips. He looked at it uneasily, and licked it. She removed her finger and looked down at him. He opened his mouth, wanting more.

"Well of course he likes things that aren't good for him." She scooped up more icing, feeding it to him.

"Well, we have something in common now." Mephisto smiled.

Aliah smiled, continued to feed him the cake until the icing was gone, too afraid to give him the actual cake. She went upstairs and bathed herself and Amaimon before going to bed.

The next day, Mephisto went back to the cake shop, it his new favorite place in town, of course. His table sat next to the table of two very important girls, very rich and high class. It was rare to see them out.

"Did you hear about the monsters destroying towns overseas? The ship men have come home declaring that people have deserted the major port towns to get away from the beats."

Mephisto stopped, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I know! Isn't it strange? I also heard that one of the ship men was attacked by one, and now his wife is crazy." They laughed a bit, thinking nothing of it.

Mephisto paid and hurried out, running home. He had to tell Aliah. What was he going to do! If they went back to Gehenna, he was sure demons would still be looking for them there. But they were here as well. He panted, stopping as the mayor stood in his path. He looked odd, and his aura was not friendly. Mephisto clenched his teeth, It was a demon.

"Weeell. Fancy seeing you here, Mephisto Pheles. It starred at him eagerly.

Mephisto stood straight, "What are you doing here? Satan's dirty work? Pathetic."

The demon continued to stare at him. It tilted its head, "I'm not here to be judged. I'm here for the woman. So give her to me and I won't hurt you."

"Over my dead body!" He yelled.

The demon laughed, and then charged at him. He saw this as a challenge, so why not take it?

Mephisto barely lifted a finger and defeated the demon. He ran off, back to his home.

"Mom!" He ran into the living room where she had just finished feeding Amaimon and was burping him.

"What's wrong?" She giggled a bit as Amaimon burped. She whipped his mouth and held him close, rocking him as he feel asleep.

"The demons are here, in Assiah! And they're coming.. for you…"He began to cry. "I don't know what to do! We can't go back to Gehenna, but we can't stay here!"

Aliah looked at him in shock, her face sad went sad with worry. She stood and went over to him. She hugged him as he cried.

"It's okay."

"No! It's not okay! They're coming to kill you! I can't…" He tried to find the words, his sobs taking over.

Aliah hugged him, also beginning to cry. She knew what she had to do to save them, her sons. She pet him, pulling down his head and kissed him, whipping away his tears.

"Mephisto… Don't cry."

"No! I—I can fight for you! Please, just let me!" He got away with it before because she wasn't there, but with her there she would only stop him without her approval.

Her face read her answer, no. She went to say something, but was cut of then house began to be banged on and the windows were broken. Amaimon flinched, awoken by the terrifying noise. He panted, but the sight of his mother kept him from crying.

Aliah looked down at Amaimon, tears running down her cheeks. She pressed her face to his and kissed him. She looked down at him, smiling a reassuring smile. He smiled back and hugged her face.

"I love you, Amaimon…" She sobbed, holding to him tightly, not wanting to let go. As the banging got louder, she knew she had to let go. She sobbed, handing him to Mephisto. They both looked at her uncomfortably. Amaimon reached back for her, wanting her back.

"I love you so much, Mephisto. Please… Take care of Amaimon for me. Raise him, Like I've raised you."

"No! Mom don't do this! I need you… Amaimon needs you! I said I'd never leave you!" He sobbed as she pet his cheek. She kissed, and the Amaimon again, petting his ear, then his hair.

"I love you both so much…" She sniffled, flinching as the door began to break off as the demon hit it, there voices now hearable. "Go!" She shoved him gentle.

Mephisto held the baby and shook his head frantically.

"Please go…"

Mephisto shook his head more violently, "NO!"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to leave."

Mephisto stood sobbing, Amaimon's face still filled while discomfort. He turned his back to her, the front door being thrown opened. Amaimon began to whine as he was turned his mother's face now out of his sight. Aliah stood her ground, silently sobbing at the sound of Amaimon's cry. Mephisto ran out the back door as fast as he could, since he was sure they heard Amaimon's crying. Amaimon's hand where stretched behind Mephisto, as if trying to grab at the mother he could no longer see.

"Mama!" He screamed, his hick-ups pausing his sobs and screams for half a second every so often. Mephisto ran down the road as fast and as long as he could, eventually making his way into a forest, having to stop. He breath was gone and his legs where tired, plus it had begun to rain. He looked down at the baby in his arms. Amaimon had cried himself to sleep and his cheeks where red with unhappiness. His breathing was off due to all his crying. Mephisto ran into a large tree that was hollowed out, to get away from the rain. Mephisto held Amaimon close and looked down at him hatefully.

"I could've saved her... if it wasn't for you… I could've stayed with her…." Mephisto snugged back into the tree, hanging onto Amaimon, as he himself, feel asleep.


	11. Sequel Announcement!

**I've made a sequel to this! It's called, "Amaimon's Turn". Look it up! I hope you'll love it.**


End file.
